True Love's Pain
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is my first Tekken fan fic ever so please review and tell me what you think. It is a romance between Kazuya and Jun. I hope everyone likes it!
1. True Love's Pain Chapter 1

True Love's Pain  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tekken or Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I am simply here to promote both of them.   
  
Author's note: This is an alternate tournament for Tekken 2. I know it isn't what really happened, but here is my story.   
  
Quote of the story: "Something dark is brewing inside of me." -Kazuya   
Okay that was more of an inside joke. Hey Jin (Mike)! Oh, who here thinks that they messed up Kazuya's American voice for the movie?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun looked down at the pass. True, she was a skilled fighter, but she wasn't a warrior. Well, atleast when it came to fist fights. Her battles were the ones that fought to protect animals. She didn't want to fight in this tournament. "Jun!" She turned around.  
  
"Lei! Your back! How was your trip?!" Lei had been her friend ever since she started working for 3WC. He had always been so nice to her. Since she was rather shy, it took a while, but as soon as she opened up to him, they became close friends.  
  
"It was okay. But I did find out something that I know you can use."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it seems as if the Mishima company has been preforming illegal experiments on endangered speicies. I found this out from a girl named Michelle. She seemed to have a lot against Mishima. I asked her a few questions, and she gave me the information. It seems as if you do have a purpose for going to this tournament now."  
  
"I guess you a right."  
  
"We should get packing. We leave for the plane tomorrow. See ya then Jun!" Lei gave her a quick hug and then ran off to go get ready. At least he really wanted to go with this. She looked back down at the pass and sighed. At the same time, 3WC was preparing to call her to send her in to investigate Mishima.  
  
Jun took out her note book and started writing. She was sitting on the plane that would take her to Tokyo. Lei had gone off to sit with Michelle and two american guys. She didn't want to get in the way, so she just took a seat by a window. "Mind if I sit here?" Her heart skipped a beat as she heard that voice. She recognized it, but the last time she heard it, he was a little kid. She looked up to his cold eyes. "May I sit here?" he asked again, more annoyed. He moved a little closer.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
"Thank you." The man took a seat next to her and pulled out a martial arts book. He looked so familiar. She just couldn't place where she had seen him before. She studied his physical features to see if that would help her place it. He had thick, black eyebrows. And his hair stood up in a black widows peak. He was very well built and she could tell from his motions that he was a skilled fighter. But the thing that caught her attention was his eyes. They were so cold and life less. It seemed as if he was just the shell of a man, with no emotions. He put his book down and looked over to her. "What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have been staring at me for the last minute. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It is just that you look so familiar. But, I can't quiet place where I met you."  
  
"Prehapes we have never met."  
  
"I think we have. My name is Jun Kazama."  
  
"Kazuya Mishima." She didn't say anything. She was trying to think. When had she ever met anyone named Kazuya? Prehapes she had seen him on tv or in a news paper. An image of him might have stayed with her. But, something deep inside of her told her it was from somewhere else.   
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Mishima."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She shook his cold hand. The second she touched his hand it felt as if a jolt of lightning had rushed up to her heart. Her face got a little bit warmer as he smiled at her. "Are you participating in the tournament?"  
  
"Yes. Your the King, right?"  
  
"Yes." He picked up his book again signaling that he was done talking. She sighed and looked back out the window. It was going to be a long flight so she might as well get some sleep.   
  
"The bobcat. It got the mother rabbit," she cried. She was sitting in the middle of a feild.  
  
"Don't cry. I will get that bobcat for you. Just don't cry anymore." She smiled and stood up, looking into the boys eyes. He smiled warmly at her. A dark and ominous man interupted their moment of happiness though. He picked up the boy and ripped off the necklace on his neck. He then carried him to a cliff saying something to the boy that she could not hear. She grabbed the necklace and ran after them. The man held the boy out over a cliff and dropped him. She screamed out trying to stop him, but it was too late.   
  
Jun woke up in a cold sweat. Kazuya was still reading next to her. He put his book down and looked over at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she barely said above a whisper. "Just a bad dream." She closed her eyes and sat back trying to get the memory of that day out of her head. That day had been the most traumitizing day of her life. It was the very first death that she had ever witnessed that wasn't a natural one. It felt so cold. She had tried searching for him, but she couldn't find him. After a weeks worth she gave up. She had gone to many different psyciatrists and tried to recieve mental help, but she would never be the same again. She had lost other friends, but this one death seemed to pull at her heart. She closed her eyes as some loose tears fell down her cheeks.   
  
"Must have been a bad one," he stated without taking his eyes off the pages. She didn't say anything. This was no one else's problem. What was really weird was when she had these dreams. Whenever she felt this dark spirit near by, the dream would come back. She had tried so hard to totally forget that day, but the dreams were a constant reminder of it. "They say the best way to get rid of bad dreams are to talk about them." He put down his book and looked over to her. She just stared down at her feet.   
  
"I just want to forget them. I don't want to talk about them."  
  
"Suit yourself. I bet your dreams aren't even that bad."  
  
"What do you know?!" she screamed out at him. He moved his head back in surprise. Her angered eyes softened a bit and she bowed her head, sitting back in her chair. "Maybe one day I will tell someone about my dreams, but not right now." Kazuya shrugged and sat back in his chair closing his eyes for just a moment. He then looked down at his watch.   
  
"We should be landing in just about an hour." She nodded and looked out the window.   
  
When they finally got off the plane Kazuya left the group of the contenders. Jun just joined the group of Lei, Paul, Law and Michelle. Paul looked down at her small form suspicioulsy, but he didn't say anything. Jun just followed them silently. She felt both relieaved and sad. She was happy that the dark spirit was gone, but for some reason she was upset that Kazuya was gone. He had immediatly gotten off the plane and went straight to a limo. The group got onto a bus that was taking them to a hotel where they would be staying for the next few weeks.   
  
"Jun!"  
  
"Huh?" She picked her head out of its thoughts at the sound of her name. They were sitting at the lunch table, her and Michelle. The guys were trying to beat each other up while they ate.   
  
"Jun, are you even there?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"You have been zoning out girl. It is love! Isn't it?!" Jun blushed and shook her head no. "Don't lie to me! I know love when I see it! So, who is it?!"   
  
"No one."  
  
"Fine, I will start guessing. Lei?"  
  
"NO! Lei is just a friend."  
  
"Chill! Um..Law?!"  
  
"Nope." Michelle went off naming every guy that both her and Jun knew.  
  
"Darn! Come on and tell me who it is!"   
  
"I am telling you, it is no one!"  
  
"I don't believe that for a second, but fine, we will play your little game." Michelle picked her fork back up and continued to stuff all the food she could in her face. Jun blushed a little. The room was normally very loud with everyone's chatter, but it suddenly became very quiet. Jun felt that evil presence surounding her again. Michelle almost spit out the food that she was eating. Her eyes were fixed on something behind Jun. Slowly, Jun turned around to see what had gotten everyone's attention. Much to both her dismay and joy, Kazuya was walking through the lunch room. He spotted Jun and nodded, but he didn't stop walking until he reached a table right next to theirs. He immediatly sat down and picked up a menu. The room stayed silent, except for the sound of people eating and Kazuya making an order of what food he wanted. Jun made very small movements as she ate. She didn't know why she was so afraid whenever he was near. He barely even payed any attention to her. He was too fixated on his own meal. Her eyes traveled over to him. Why couldn't she stop staring at him? He picked his head up and looked over to her.  
  
"You are staring again Miss Kazama. What is it this time?" Jun blushed and looked down at her plate. Kazuya laughed a cold laugh and continued to eat his meal. For some reason, he loved to pick on poor Jun. He could tell that she was easily embarresed. Michelle though watched them closely. Suddenly it hit her who Jun liked. It was Kazuya! She started coughing at that thought in the middle of the lunch room. Every eye was staring at her.  
  
"Are you okay Michelle?!" Jun asked her friend. Michelle nodded, but she was still coughing. Jun put a hand on her friends shoulder and with her healing technique she got rid of whatever was making her friend cough.  
  
"Thanks Jun. Your a life saver. How about we go swimming this afternoon?" Michelle looked over to Kazuya to see his reaction. He just simply kept on eating.   
  
"Sorry Michelle. I have some work to do. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay." Michelle looked over to Kazuya. He hadn't even noticed them! Jun smiled and got up.   
  
"Well, see ya tomorrow. I have to go visit an old friend of mine right now." Jun stood up and left the room. Michelle noticed Kazuya's eyes following Jun out. She looked over to him catching his glance. He held it with her for what seemed like an eternity. After some time Michelle smiled and winked at him knowing what he was thinking. Kazuya sneered and looked away.   
Jun tapped the old man on the shoulder. Wang Jinrey had been a friend of her family's since she could remember. He quickly spun around. "Jun! Hi!"  
  
"Hello Jinrey. It is so great to see you!" They quickly hugged.   
  
"What are you doing here Jun?"  
  
"I am competing in the tournament."  
  
"You are!?"  
  
"Yes. Why does that sound so shocking?"  
  
"You just aren't one who fights much."  
  
"True. But I am also here on business. There are rumors that Mishima is testing on rare animals. I am here to find out if they are real and if they are, stop them."  
  
"This is dangerous game, Jun. Just be careful."  
  
"You know me Jinrey. I am always careful."   
  
"I don't trust the Mishima Conglomorate. There is something beyond its public looks and rumors going on. I just can't quiet put my finger on it."  
  
"My friend Lei and I are here to figure out what that is."  
  
"Good luck, Jun. I feel you are going to need it."  
  
"Thank you Jinrey." She hugged him quickly before leaving to get some rest. Tomorrow she would do some last minute training. Jinrey sighed and watched her leave. He knew that Jun was smart and good at what she did, but messing with Mishima, was messing with your life. He shook his head and went back to his own training. He too would be at the tournament. But he wouldn't be fighting in it. He would just be viewing.   
  
Kazuya was pacing in his room. Why couldn't he sleep? He had always been able to get to sleep easily. But why couldn't he do it tonight? What was so different about this night? He stopped infront of one of his windows and looked out to the moon. It was full tonight, just like Jun's eyes. He shook his head clear of thoughts of her. Another question that plauged him; why were his thoughts mostly of her when they should have been on the tournament? He would follow her to find out. Satisfied with his answer he shut the blinds and tried to get some sleep.   
  
Michelle knocked lightly on Jun's door. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top, but underneath that she was wearing a blue, spagetti strap bikini. Jun came out in a white sun dress carrying one of the hotel towels with her. She smiled at Michelle. "Hey Girl! Lets hit that pool!" Jun nodded and followed Michelle. The pool was both indoors and out doors. Part of it was inside a sun room and the rest was outside. The only way to get between them was through this small opening in the glass wall. Jun and Michelle were laying out on beach chairs. Unlike Michelle's daring bathing suit, Jun's was simple, light blue, and one peice. And she was glad too. Beak, Law and Paul were playing in the pool and she was very conscious about how she looked infront of people. She heard a great amount of water splash and Michelle getting up.  
  
"PAUL! You got me all wet!" Paul laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Michelle. It won't happen again."  
  
"My foot it won't! Your gonna pay for that!" She dove into the water and started beating up Paul. Law and Beak laughed. Jun though just layed back down, not wanting to get into the brawl and closed her eyes. She would have takken the nap that she desperatly wanted to take, but she could feel that bad spirit near by. She listened as Michelle got out of the water and sat down next to her again to dry off. "Man, the water is cold!" Jun smiled, but she didn't open her eyes. They say when you are blind your other senses become stronger and Jun could swear on her life that she heard someone or someting in the bushes. She sat up and looked over to Michelle, who had her eyes closed and was also sunning herself.   
  
"Michelle, did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Something or someone is in those bushes over there."  
  
"Your imagining things Jun. Don't worry. Your way too uptight. Just chill out and sun yourself." Michelle put her head back down. Jun looked over to the bushes and shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining things. She laid back down and shut her eyes again.  
  
Little did the girls know, that someone was in the bushes. Someone named Kazuya, who was on the mission to find out why were his thoughts mostly of her when they should have been on the tournament. His plan was to follow her until he could figure out why. His logic behind that: if ones thoughts are on something, then one should go to that something. But then why didn't he want her to see him? He was confusing himself. He just sat back and watched her. As his eyes roamed over her curves, he began drooling. His foot hit a stick. Instinctively he looked over to Jun and Michelle. Jun sat up and said something to her friend about someone in the bushes. 'Good, the one named Michelle is telling her to relax,' he thought. Jun nodded and layed back down. Michelle watched her friend for a moment and then looked over to the bushes. She started at them for a moment and then winked. 'Damn! She knows I am here.' Kazuya could see his plans going to waste. The three guys got out of the pool.  
  
"So Ladies, what do you want to do tonight?" Beak asked. Jun and Michelle sat up.   
  
"How about, dinner and a movie!?" Michelle suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Who is coming along?" Michelle immediatly looked over to Jun. Jun smiled and shook her head yes. "Great. How about you Paul, Law?"  
  
"What movie?" Paul asked.   
  
"Um...oh! I know! Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I heard that was cool."  
  
"Oh the martial arts one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool!" Law just nodded.   
  
"Hey, we should invite the King." Jun picked her head up at the sound of that. Michelle smirked inwordly. Law and Beak were gaping.  
  
"Michelle? Are you okay?" Paul was obviously worried about his friend's health.  
  
"I am fine! Well? What do you think? Should we or shouldn't we?"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Cause I bet a billion dollars he doesn't have any real friends." Kazuya tried to ignore that comment, but he knew she was telling the truth. He really didn't have any friends. Just his brother Lee. And they didn't get along well. "So, if we bring him, and he makes friends, then he might not be so mean. Ya know?" Jun, for once, put her opinion in.   
  
"I think it is a great idea, Michelle." She smiled and looked at the three guys. They were just not getting the concept. Each of them were standing there thinking of why they should bring Kazuya. Michelle growled.  
  
"Beak! Whether you like it or not, you are coming with me! As for you Paul and Law, decide now! Are you coming or not?!"  
  
"How come I don't get a choice?" Beak asked.  
  
"Just shut your mouth!" Beak looked a little scared, but he managed to nod meakly. Jun was silently laughing. "Well?!" Paul spit on the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't spend one hour with that guy unless it was to fight him!" Law just nodded and followed Paul to the arcade room. Normally Kazuya, wouldn't be hurt by this, but this time it was different. He couldn't tell where the pain was coming from. Michelle just sighed and sat down.  
  
"Now all we need is to find him and ask him. I bet he is in his dojo training. Who is going to ask him?"   
  
"Not me!" Beak immediatly responded.   
  
"Hey Jun. You sat with him on the plane. He knows you best so why don't you ask him?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Aw come on! It will be easy. And you think he should make more friends too, don't cha?"  
  
"Well..." Michelle looked up to her pleadingly. Jun just couldn't turn down a stare like that. "Okay. I will go call him."  
  
"Okay! First, lets take a quick swim." As Beak and Jun dived into the pool Michelle looked over to the bushes. She winked and mouthed to him to get home as fast as he could before Jun called. Kazuya was gone in a second. "Come on everyone. We should get ready. I think the movie starts at six. So we will swing by his house, pick up Kazuya, go to the movie and then eat. How does that sound?"   
  
"Good," Jun replied getting out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself. "What time is it now?"  
  
"Um...three o'clock. I am going to go get ready. Bye! Oh and don't forget Jun!" She winked and started running off. Beak just shook his head.  
  
"I think she has finally lost it." Jun laughed and started down the side walk with Beak. He was another person that was easy to open up to. They chatted of the movie they would see until they got to her door. "I gotta go get ready. See ya later Jun!"  
  
"Bye Beak!" She opened up her door to her cozy room. She threw her towel down on the bath room floor and stripped out of her bathing suit. After a long, hot shower she wrapped herself in another towel and walked over to her closet. What would she wear? After going through everything she picked out her white tank top and a pair of black capries. She set them aside as she brushed out her ebony hair. After getting totally ready, she sat down on her bed next to the phone. It was time to make the call. It was already four thirty. They would be leaving in a half an hour. She looked down at it nervously. It was just an invitation. Nothing more. She just had to pick the phone up. "You can do this Jun. Your just inviting the guy that scares the living day out of you, but hey, you can do it and survive the night. How did I become the person that called him?! Okay. Breath. It isn't that big of a deal. Just call him. I sound like a fifteen year old girl." She laughed lightly and picked up the phone and dialed for the operator. "Excuse me, but could I have the number for Kazuya Mishima?" The dull voice gave her one and set up a connection to it. Jun listened as the phone rang on the other end one time, two times, three times, four times...  
  
"Mishima residence, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Excuse me, but is Mr. Kazuya Mishima there?"  
  
"May I ask who this is?"  
  
"Jun Kazama."  
  
"I will go find out."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Kazuya was going through his closet. What on earth did a person wear to the movies? His suit? No. That Beak guy wouldn't have one so that meant he didn't need to wear one. A knock came from is door. "WHAT?!" He threw it open scaring the butler.   
  
"There is a Miss Jun Kazama on the phone. She wishes to speak to you. What do you want me to tell her?" Kazuya grabbed the phone that was in his room motioning the butler out.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." There was a long pause. He could hear her taking a deep breath. "Mr. Mishima, would you like to come with me and some of my friends to the movies and dinner this evening?" Kazuya had been planning out exactly what he would say, and some how, he couldn't. He could feel a large lump in his throat preventing him from talking. It was his turn to take a deep breath.   
  
"Yes. But, could I ask you something?" He couldn't believe he was going to ask her this!  
  
"Sure." Her voice sounded a little unsure.  
  
"What do people wear to the movies?" He listened closely. He could hear her on the other end, laughing, hard!   
  
"Sorry. It is just that, nevermind. Just wear something casual. Like jeans and a t-shirt."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks."  
  
"We will be at your house in about a half an hour. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The phone on the other end clicked. "YES! I am the master! I did it! I actually talked to her! I can't believe it! And I made myself sound like an idiot. That just figures, but the rest of it sounded good, sort of. Oh well. Now I get to spend an evening with her! Fuahahahahahahaha!" He placed his hands on his hips as he laughed and then he rushed over to his closet pulling out a pair of slightly baggy, black jeans and a white, button up, shirt. He thought he looked good. It only took him fifteen minutes to get ready. He smirked at his sharp image in the mirror and then decended the stairs to his living room. Several servants commented on how nice he looked. That only built up his confidence even more. He sat down on the couch and waited. That single fifteen minutes was the longest in his life. He just kept waiting and staring at the clock. It seemed like an eternity had passed and then they came. He jumped up and answered the door himself before his butler could. Jun, Michelle, and Beak were standing at the door waiting. They all seemed a little surprised to see Kazuya standing there all ready to go. They all had thought that he would make them wait. But Kazuya just smiled and closed the door behind them all ready to go.   
  
After getting all of the popcorn and soda they could carry they grabbed their seats in the theater. Michelle and Beak wanted to be alone, so Jun and Kazuya were sitting by themselves in the middle of the theater. "What is going to happen again?" Kazuya had obviously never seen a movie before.   
  
"We sit here, watch the previews and then the movie will start."  
  
"Why aren't we sitting with them again?"  
  
"They want to be alone."  
  
"Oh." He turned his attention back to the silver screen. There weren't many people in the theater. Just a few other couples, but it was perfect for Kazuya. He was almost completely alone with Jun, in a dark room! This was the best moment of his life. Jun though, was really nervous. She could feel his eyes on her. It gave her goose bumbs to think about his eyes. Even now they scared her. She tried to avoid his gaze. The movie eventually started and Jun just tried her best to enjoy it. But it was hard when the guy you weren't sure about and who you were exposed to be investigating was staring at you; in a loving way. The fact that it was in a loving way bothered her even more. The movie itself was good. All of the battles and sword fights ruled. What bothered her though was Kazuya. In about the middle of the movie it got to a more racy part. She could hear Kazuya shift uncomfortably next to her, although her eyes, like every other girls in the theater, were glued to the screen. 'I have to do it!' Kazuya thought. 'This is it. Just like in that other movie. I have to put my arm around her. Why?! Why can't I do it?! What is holding me back? Nothing. I have nothing to lose. Yes, I have everything to lose! I have my pride to lose! If I lose that, it is all over.' He looked over to her and studied her for a moment. She was totally fixated on the movie. 'This is it Kazuya. Now or never.' He made his movements slow so that she wouldn't notice until his arm was around her. He moved it up the side of the seat and carefully put it around her shoulders. She didn't move to get rid of it so he saw this as a good sign. Michelle and Beak were pointing at them and silently laughing, from their top row seats. 'Okay, so he has his arm around me. No big deal. Or, is it?' She figeted for a moment and leaned back a little, but her body was still tense.   
  
The movie was soon over and the group was walking down to a reasturant. Kazuya and Jun weren't really saying anything. It was kind of an awkward moment for them. Michelle and Beak were still making fun of them. Michelle turned around and looked back at them. "Where do you two want to eat?"  
  
"Anything is good with me," Jun said politely. Kazuya just nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hm...well, where do you want to eat Beak?"  
  
"Wherever."  
  
"Fine, I will choose." Michelle stopped walking and started to think about what they could eat. "I got it!" She started quickly off.  
  
"Hey! It would be nice if ya would tell us!" Beak yelled up to her.  
  
"Your gonna love this!" Everyone just followed her down the dimly lit street. A few cars were passing by, but it seemed as if everyone decided to stay home this evening. Michelle stopped infront of a pizza shop. "Good old American food," she sighed and opened the door, holding it open for her companions. Kazuya had never tried pizza before, so this would be something new. Michelle pulled Jun aside before they could sit down. "Hey, do you want to sit alone with Kazuya?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw how he had his arm around you. You like him don't ya?"  
  
"I am not really sure. What about you and Beak?" Michelle blushed.  
  
"Nevermind that now. So do you want to?"  
  
"He makes me a little nervous. I thought this was to get him more friends?"  
  
"Don't be so dense Jun! This was for you two to get together. Didn't you notice him spying on you and stuff, like when we were at lunch and the pool and I have caught him a few other times."   
  
"Really?" Jun blushed at the thought of having someone admire her so much that he stalked her. She wasn't all that big on being famous.   
  
"Yeah, girl, he likes you!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Are you really that dense?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he likes me that much."  
  
"Jun, have you ever had a boy friend before?"  
  
"I could never find the right one when I was going to school. All the guys I met I just wanted them to be my friend."  
  
"Well guess what. This guy likes you and from the way you are blushing, I can tell you like him too. You are going to sit with him alone!" She pushed Jun down into a booth. And motioned Kazuya over. "Me and Beak want to sit alone so, you can sit with Jun." She smirked and pulled Beak over to a table that was not too far away, so that she could hear them. Kazuya silently sat down across from Jun. They silently looked over the menu. It was obviously an Italion reastruant and Jun loved Italion food. Kazuya though did not recognize any of the dishes.   
  
"What is all of this stuff?" Jun looked up from her menu startled.  
  
"You don't get out much, do you?" Kazuya shook his head no. "Hm...you can get what I am getting. Oh! This is so hard to decide. I think I will have...um...er...oh just pizza. I haven't had that in...a week! But what kind? AH! They have a whole page of toppings. This is my favorite reasturant of all time!" She skimmed her finger down the page looking at every type of pizza they had. "I will have the veggi delight. I think you would like...um...peperroni. That should be everyone's first pizza." Kazuya just stared at her blankly not really understanding. "Trust me." She smiled and told the waitress what they would be having. She told Jun that it would take about fifteen minutes. The time of fifteen minutes plauged Kazuya. He hated waiting fifteen minutes. If it was fourteen or sixteen he would be okay with it, but fifteen was evil to him. He had nothing better to do so he just stared at Jun. He could hear Beak and Michelle talking, and he would have said something to Jun, but he didn't know what. Jun was just fiddling with her napkin nervously. The silence between them was deafining. She just had to break it, before she lost her mind. "So, what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I train."  
  
"Oh. Do you have any other hobbies besides fighting?"  
  
"No. What about you? What do you do for fun?"  
  
"I do all sorts of things. I like to write. And I work for 3WC. And most of my time is spent out doors with animals. I love gardening. I am also a vegitarien so I do some vegitarien movements and stuff like that every now and then." She stopped afraid that she was boring him. But when she looked up into his eyes, he seemed totally lost in her. Their pizza was delivered shortly after she stopped. She immediatly dug into hers, but Kazuya just stared at his. "Is there something wrong with yours?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Pizza. Just try it. You will like it, I garienty it." Kazuya pooked it once. He stared at it. And then picked it up and took a bite out of it. He chewed. Sat there deep in thought.   
  
"It is good."  
  
"Told ya so." Kazuya smiled and finished his quickly, much like Jun had. The rest of the evening was dropping off Kazuya and going back to the hotel.   
  
Jun was in her room reading peacefully. It had been a few days since that evening, and she really hadn't talked to Kazuya since then. But today she got a phone call. "Hello, Jun Kazama, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Jun. It is Kazuya."  
  
"Oh! Hi!"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for asking me to come with you the other night, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"  
  
"There is no need to thank me. It was Michelle's idea. As for tonight? Sure!"  
  
"Great, I will have someone pick you up around five."  
  
"Okay! See ya then."  
  
"Bye." Jun put the phone down and closed her book. Wait, she was going on another date with him! That thought hit her like a bolt of lightning. She picked up the phone again and called Michelle's room.   
  
"Hi?"  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
"Jun! What is wrong?!"  
  
"I have another date with Kazuya. Can you come over and help me get ready?"  
  
"Oh my gosh yes! I will be right over!" Michelle hung up and ran over to Jun's room. Jun was waiting pateintly by the door. She gave her friend a quick hug and was quickly led back into her room. Michelle sat her down on the bed and started raiding her closet. She pulled out several outfits. All of them were way too dressy. "Oh! This one!" She pulled out a pure white dress. The dress was simple except for the layer of gauze over it. She then grabbed a pair of sandles and motioned for Jun to put it all on.   
  
Kazuya had set up a romantic dinner for two at his house, complete with candles. He was very proud of his work. As usual he was wearing his purple suit and waiting. He finished fifteen minutes before she would arive. He looked over to the clock and watched it daring it to make him angry. A few minutes passed and the phone started ringing. "Oh please don't be Jun canceling!" He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Kazuya, it has been a long time!"  
  
"Father! What do you want?!"  
  
"I just wanted to warn you that I would be participating in the tournament. I just know we will have fun."  
  
"This time you won't climb back up!"  
  
"Is that exposed to mean something?"  
  
"Curse you!" Heihachi laughed.   
  
"Yeah, well, see ya there Son." He heard Heihachi laugh one more time and hang up the phone. Kazuya held the phone to his ear for a few more seconds and slammed it down.   
  
"Curse you Father! You are always causing me problems! I hate you! I swear I am going to throw you off the tallest cliff on this planet!"   
  
"Is this a bad time?" Kazuya wipped around to see the small and beautiful Jun watching him.  
  
"No. I just got a call from my father." He motioned for them to sit down.   
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked taking a seat across from him.  
  
"If I recall correctly, you haven't told me about your dreams yet."  
  
"If I tell you about my dreams, will you tell me about your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Your choice. My dreams are of this person I used to know. He was a childhood friend. I can still remember that day. It was the worst day of my life. His father threw him off a cliff and I was there to witness the whole thing. I can remember our last words together. I can also remember his scream of terror.   
  
"The bobcat. It got the mother rabbit," she cried. She was sitting in the middle of a feild.  
  
"Don't cry. I will get that bobcat for you. Just don't cry anymore." She smiled and stood up, looking into the boys eyes. He smiled warmly at her. A dark and ominous man interupted their moment of happiness though. He picked up the boy and ripped off the necklace on his neck. He then carried him to a cliff saying something to the boy that she could not hear. She grabbed the necklace and ran after them. The man held the boy out over a cliff and dropped him. She screamed out trying to stop him, but it was too late.   
  
"I have been trying to forget that ever since, and I did succed for awhile, but the dreams are coming back again!"  
  
"Jun, you aren't going to believe this, but its me. I lived and climbed back up that cliff." Jun had been looking down at her feet crying, but hearing those words made her head shoot up. She tried to say something, but it came out as a few chokeing sobs as her head fell into her hand and she started crying. Kazuya got up and wrapped her in his arms. This was after all, equally his fault that she had been living this life. Jun leaned into his shoulder letting go of nearly twenty years of tears. As Kazuya watched her he thought. He thought about all of his life and how it had been lived. And how his father had just carelessly thrown him off that cliff and the dark force growing inside of him. 'Something dark is brewing inside of me,' he thought. A few stray tears fell down his cheeks. He brushed them away with his free hand while still holding her in his other. She was the girl from his dreams. His dreams reflected that day too.  
  
"The bobcat. It got the mother rabbit," she cried. She was sitting in the middle of a feild.  
  
"Don't cry. I will get that bobcat for you. Just don't cry anymore." She smiled and stood up, looking into the boys eyes. He smiled warmly at her. His father grabbed him by the shirt and held him up ripping off his necklace and tossing it aside. He then was carried over to a cliff. "Dad, please don't!" His father grinned evily.   
  
"NO! Don't!" Kazuya looked past his father. It was Jun, trying to save him! From that day on, he remembered that girl as a friend. Someone who he would always be able to run to. Someone who he could love and who would love him back. His father tossed him over the edge, and as he screamed, he could hear Jun screaming all the way with him.  
  
Kazuya came out of his day dream. His face was stained with tears. Jun's sobs were starting to slow down, and so were his. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He had finally found the girl he had been looking for, the one that haunted his dreams. Here she was, in his arms. Jun gave him one tight hug and then let go of him. Her tears were still falling down her face, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. Kazuya pulled his chair next to her. "What happened in the last tournament? Did you finally throw him off a cliff?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, now he is back for even more revenge. It is a cycle, that will never end until someone ends it or dies. This hatred won't go away. Kazuya, you have to stop this cycle!"  
  
"I am not going to worry about him until the day we must fight. You will see what I am going to do then." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. At first to her it felt so cold, but as she joined the kiss there seemed to be more warmth in it. And she could feel that heat growing. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctivly, pulling him closer to her, needing him to be close and closer still. She had been waiting too long for him. She wanted him, needed him, now.  
  
She lay in his arms, in his large bed sleeping. She looked so happy and peaceful. She was like an angel, no, she was an angel, his angel. He smiled at her and closed his eyes contented with the entire world to get some rest, after his bit of fun.   
  
The End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: There's the end of chapter 1. The next part is a bit more depressing. I hope you all like this story so far. Thanks for reading! =^_^= 


	2. True Love's Pain Chapter 2

True Love's Pain Chapter 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tekken. I am simply here to promote it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun was back at the hotel, in her room packing her stuff. She was going to stay with Kazuya, for the rest of her life. She felt so complete near him, so whole. Someone started banging on her door. "Jun! Let me in! It is Michelle!" Jun smiled, eager to see her friend. She opened the door and let her in. "So, how did it go last night?"  
  
"I found him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the boy being thrown off the cliff thing? Kazuya, he is that boy!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Michelle gave her a huge hug. "How did he take it? Was he happy too?"  
  
"We are more than happy now! I finally found my love!" Michelle smiled. It was so nice that Jun had someone who loved her. She could only dream of a day when...she wouldn't think about that now and become all depressed.   
  
"I am very happy for you Jun. What is with all the suitcases?"  
  
"I am moving in with him."  
  
"You are what?! You two only get back together for one night and your off to go live with him!" Jun pulled her over and whispered something in Michelle's ear. "You went all the way with him!" she screamed.   
  
"Shh! Keep it down. The walls in this place are thin."  
  
"Oh sorry. So, this is it. The beginning of a new era of your life, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I hope it is a happy one!" Jun smiled and started putting folded shirts in her suitcases.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Michelle started putting different things in them.   
  
"Michelle, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being such a good friend."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Thank you for being a good friend too. Now, I don't want you talking like we will never see each other again. We share a friendship like a sisters. Sisters?"  
  
"Yeah, we are sisters." Jun gave her a hug and put her last shirt in her suit case. "Don't be a stranger now. I want you to come on over as much as you can."  
  
"You know I am there. Bye Jun."  
  
"Bye." They hugged one more time and Jun grabbed her two bags and left, checking out as she passed the main desk. Michelle watched her friend go. For some reason she felt as if she wouldn't be seeing as much of her. That their time of fun, was over. She sighed and sat down on the bed.   
  
Jun and Kazuya were spending every second they could together. Kazuya had a feeling that he wouldn't always be here for her and he wanted to make her the happiest person on the planet. He wanted to show her all that he could. And dhe did. He tok her places, bought her gifts and let her turn his bare back yardd into a huge garden. One day Junwas sitting outside in the sunlight. She didn't really feel like doing anything. She just wanted to rest. She felt a heavy figure sit down next to her. "Hi Kazuya."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Resting."  
  
"Jun, are you happy?"  
  
"Of course! Why would you ask something like that?" She opened her eyes and looked over to him. It was then that she noticed one little thing. She had never really looked into his eyes. He always sheilded them so that no one could ever look into them. It was time to see into them. He locked his gaze with hers. His eyes burnt into her digging a whole of blackness and depression. His spirit like a devils surrounded her and sucked her into a void of hate and anger. She no longer felt safe like she did with him, but fear. Fear for her own life and his. He broke away from the gaze quickly.  
  
"Never look into my eyes again," was all he said before getting up and leaving. He didn't scream it, or threaten her, but his simple words scared her like nothing had before. How come she had never noticed this?! A few tears came to her eyes as she realized what was happening. 'He is being destroyed, by a devil. He is going to die! I have to save him! I can't let him die. If he dies, then it is all over for me,' she thought. She pushed herself off the ground, now was better than never to get started. She searched all the places he would normally be. He wasn't in his office, dojo, living room or bed room. Where could he be?! She started walking around the premisses looking for where he could be. As she walked around the outside of the building she noticed someone at the front door.   
  
"Kazuya? He is taller than Kazuya. Who could it be?" Jun carefully walked up to the figure that was banging on the door. She immediatly recognized him. It was Heihachi, Kazuya's father. "Can I help you?" Heihachi stopped banging and looked over to her figure coldly.   
  
"Where is Kazuya, servant woman?!"  
  
"My name is Jun. I am looking for him myself." She sneered. She was no servant of Kazuya's! She was his soulmate! Heihachi smirked.  
  
"Whatever. Have you searched all of the obvious places?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then search the unobvious places."  
  
"What do you think I am doing?"  
  
"Talking to me when you should be searching." She could tell that she wouldn't be getting along to well with this man.   
  
"What is it you want with Kazuya?"  
  
"Just to talk. We haven't really talked since he threw me off that cliff the last time." Heihachi laughed at his poor attempt to make a joke, but Jun just didn't see the humor. She just stared at him blankly. "Nevermind. Here I will help you find him." Well, she might. As they started walking she could already tell that Heihachi was more of a social person that Kazuya. "So, how do you know Kazuya?"  
  
"He is my spouse."  
  
"Really? Man, I really miss a lot when I am climbing up a mountain. How long?"  
  
"About a week now."  
  
"When are you two getting married?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet."  
  
"So you are planning on getting married?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Children?" Jun blushed a little.   
  
"I would love to have children."  
  
"Oh. What would you name them?" Definately more social.   
  
"For my first child, if it was a boy I would name him Jin. If it was a girl I would name her Kate."   
  
"Where do you want to live? Certianently not here in this big house."  
  
"Anywhere Kazuya wants to live."   
  
"Father! What are you doing here?!" Jun and Heihachi stopped and turned around. "And what are you doing with him Jun?"  
  
"He was asking me some questions and we were looking for you. Where were you?" Kazuya pointed to the oak tree behind him and smiled at Jun. He then glanced evily over to his father waiting for Heihachi to say something. They held each other's stares in a death glance.   
  
"Son, it has been a long time," Heihachi started.   
  
"And yet, I can only wish it was even longer," Kazuya replied.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Neither have you! What is it that you want!? I don't have all day!"  
  
"I just wanted to talk, but I can see where I am not wanted. I will go Kazuya. See you at the battle feild." Heihachi laughed and started walking away.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you in hell!" Jun frowned and looked over to Kazuya. He sighed and took a seat on a bench nearby. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know what your going to say."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything." She kissed his cheek. He turned his body towards her and gave her a hug.   
  
"Tomorrow starts the tournaments. How come you aren't fighting?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Will you watch?"  
  
"Of course. My friends are going to be in there so I will watch that and then of course you are going to fight so I will watch that."  
  
"What did my father say to you?"  
  
"He was asking things about us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes. He wanted to know when we were getting married, how many children we were going to have. That kind of thing."  
  
"He is up to something. I know it."  
  
"I think he was just curious."  
  
"He is never curious. He is always plotting something against me." Jun didn't say anything. She didn't want to get into an argument with him. "Jun, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kazuya." He leaned over and kissed her passionetly and lovingly. He knew that there was nothing more he could do for her. That it was all over, but he wouldn't tell her this because she would worry. He didn't want her to worry. "Kazuya, I want to save you. I don't want you to die. But, I don't know how."  
  
"You know?" She nodded, a fresh tear fell down her cheek. "Jun, I think it is best like this."  
  
"Don't say that! It isn't best. You have to live, with me, forever!"  
  
"All things come to an end. One thing won't though. The love we have for each other will never die. I will always be here for you." They spent their last night together sharing the most heated moment of their life. When Jun woke up that morning Kazuya wasn't in her arms, he was getting dressed for the tournament. He nocticed her wake form and stopped what he was doing. He smiled gently, but she could feel the sorrow and dispare all through the room. He moved to her side of the bed and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I have to go and prepare. The tournament is starting at eleven. I will see you then." He started to leave, but Jun called him back.   
  
"Kazuya, I love you."  
  
"And I love you." He started walking again, but he stopped. "Jun, look into my eyes, please." Jun nodded and looked into them. That darkness and sorrow surrounded her again, but she didn't feel fear. She only felt regret. When she felt she couldn't take it anymore, she broke away. Kazuya looked down to the floor. "Thank you." He turned and left as Jun started crying.   
  
Jun was sitting in the bleachers all alone. All of her friends and Kazuya were in the back rooms getting ready. Her face and eyes showed that she had been crying, and that she still was. Someone took a seat next to her. "Jun! What is wrong my child?"  
  
"Jinrey, he is dieing."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Kazuya. He is dieing and this tournament is sure to kill him!"  
  
"He will be fine."  
  
"No, he knows he is dieing too. This is it. It is all over. If he dies, then it is all over for me too. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Life will go on."   
  
"I have nothing to live for."  
  
"You will have something. Everyone has something. Just believe that you will survive." Their talking was interupted by the sound of a bell. The first fight was starting. It was between Beak and Law. The battle was good, but Law came out the winner. Beak came over and sat down next to Jun and started to try and cheer her up. As the day wore on all of the battles got better and better and more and more of her friends joined her. The day seemed like an eternity. It just kept going on and on. Until the last battle came, Kazuya verses Heihachi. Heihachi came out first. The crowd erupted in a mix of cheers and boos. Then Kazuya came out. All of her friends erupted in cheers, but all she could do was sob.  
  
"Please be careful Kazuya," she whispered. He looked over to her and let her look into his eyes. He wanted her to see into them. This time when she looked into them she could feel his thoughts. She could feel his pain and his desires and his needs. She could tell he didn't want to do this either. She stood up in her seat. They both stood there not moving, just staring at each other. Jun tried to tell him to quite now and save himself so that she could have more time to try and convert him, but all that came out were a few choked sobs. Michelle pulled her back down to her seat. Kazuya nodded, and turned towards Heihachi. Heihachi was smirking at the entire scene. At the sound of the bell Heihachi took off towards Kazuya with a series of punches and kicks. Kazuya was blocking them all trying to save his strength. Heihachi noticed this and started hitting him in spots that he wasn't doing a good job of blocking. One kick to the head sent Kazuya down to the ground and knocked him out of conciousness for a moment. Jun tried to scream over the crowds, but her voice wouldn't carry. She stood up again and moved closer to the ring. Her friends were trying to hold her back, to keep her from getting hurt, but she knocked them aside. She had to be there for him.   
  
Kazuya picked up his head from the ground and turned it towards Jun. He meakly smiled at her. Heihachi didn't care though about what was going on between them. He just saw this as an excuse to attack the unsuspecting Kazuya. With one mighty stomp to the gut Kazuya was killed. His eyes wide open and a meak smile on his face, Jun screamed out in anguish. She jumped into the ring and started attacking Heihachi. She was ready to kill him for what he did. She could have saved Kazuya. She could have gotten rid of the devil inside of him and made him stronger. But Heihachi, that stupid family fude! She gave Heihachi her strongest tooth fairy upercut. She was about to hit Heihachi again, but several pairs of hands grabbed her and held her back. She just started attacking everyone trying to get back to Heihachi to finish the job. Paul was getting tired of this so he punched her with his hammer of the Gods. Jun fell to the ground. "Paul! That was a little much!" Michelle yelled.   
  
"It was the only way to stop her." He looked down at Jun's form. She was pushing herself off the ground. Paul kneeled down to her level. "Jun, killing Heihachi isn't going to help you. It won't take away any of the pain, it will only cause more. I know you know this Jun."  
  
"But...he...killed him." She fell into his arms sobbing.   
  
"Nothing could have saved Kazuya. Eventually the devil inside of him would have gotten to him. Jun, he loved you, and that is all that matters now. I don't think he would want you to be sad. I think he wants you to live your life and never forget him. He will always be with you in spirit. Now, you have to move on." Jun nodded as she was lifted up by Paul. "I'll carry you back to your house."  
  
"I can't go back there."  
  
"Where will you go then?"  
  
"I will go back to Yakusima."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes. I need to be alone right now."  
  
"You have to go back to the Mishima mansion to pick up your stuff."  
  
"Jinrey, will you come with me?" He nodded. Jun sighed and started walking back to the mansion, kicking Heihachi one last time before she did leave. She knew that getting revenge wouldn't do any good though. They walked silently back down the path. The mansion was infront of them like a forbiding shadow. They reached the front door and stopped. After taking a deep breath Jun unlocked it with her key. All of her stuff was in the bed room and study. "Could you get the stuff out of the study? It is all in a box that says Jun." Jinrey nodded and turned down a different hall. Jun sighed and kept going forward to the bedroom. She really didn't want to go back in there, but she knew she had to. The door was unusually cold as she opened it, infact the whole room was unsually cold. She could feel that dark spirit near by. 'I thought that spirit was just Kazuya!' she thought. She moved into a fighting stance and looked around the room. From the shadows a purple creature stepped out. "Who are you?" He looked a lot like Kazuya. He even had the scar.   
  
"I want your child."  
  
"My child?"  
  
"I have chosen him as my chosen one. I want him!" He started walking towards Jun. She put her hands protectively over her belly.  
  
"You won't have him! I won't let you take Jin!"  
  
"I will have him!" He moved faster. Jun moved down into a fighting stance. She would fight to protect those she loved. Devil laughed and tried to hit her with a punch. Jun was too fast though and moved out of the way kicking him in the shin at the same time. "Stupid girl! I will have him." Devil tried hitting her again. The battle went on for some time.   
  
"I am to good and pure for you to destroy. My goodness will overcome you." Devil smirked and tried hitting her again, but this time she didn't block it. She let it come. The second she got a chance she put her hand on his forehead and let a pure force flow from it. It slowly destroyed him. "I am sorry, but this is the only way." Devil cried out in agony and started moving back away from her. He took one look at her and flew away still moaning in pain. She knew she would never have to deal with him again. Or so she thought.   
  
She climbed off the bus and stepped into the forest. She was finally home. Everything was just as she had left it. She started walking deeper into the forest. One of the wild horses approached her. "I missed you too." She smiled and stroked his soft face. She then climbed onto his back as he carried her to her small cottage. She was so happy to be back in natural surroundings. The city was no place for her. Her house was completely empty when she got there. She didn't have many belongings. She didn't believe in materialistic needs to be happy. This is where she would spend the rest of her life with her child, Jin. She smiled knowing that Kazuya had left her something to live for.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: There you go, my very first Tekken fan fic. I am thinking of doing a sequal to this about Jin and Heihachi. I hope you all liked this story. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
